Kita
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Just story without plot!/ Kegiatan kecil Jimin dan Jungkook. Terlalu sering kehujanan membuatku berpikiran macam ini. Enjoy it!/ Of course Kookmin, dom!Jungkook sub!Jimin/ AU
**Warning: just story without plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengangkat kedua mug di meja bersamaan. Menggenggam erat berusaha agar tidak terjatuh. Pelan-pelan mengambil langkah ke ruang tengah. Jungkook yang memang sedari awal mengintai beranjak berdiri untuk mencuri satu mug lainnya. Dan karena itu dia dihadiahi senyum manis kekasihnya.

Keduanya duduk langsung menikmati panas kepulan asap serta wangi seduhan teh madu dalam genggam. Untuk beberapa saat menikmati santainya dan mengabaikan apa yang disuguhkan di layar kaca. Jimin menyeruputnya sedikit-sedikit, demi mencegah panas yang bisa membakar bibir dan lidah. Namun itu tak memberikan hasil, karena nyatanya dia tetap mengaduh.

Jungkook terkekeh saja, mendapati wajah lucu begitu mana bisa tahan.

"Jangan tertawa. Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya." Jimin menggertak. Dia meletakkan mug-nya pelan di atas meja, kemudian mengusap bibir beberapa kali.

"Setidaknya beri tiupan dulu sebelum kau menyesapnya, sayang." Jungkook menggeser pantat sekedar mendekatkan tubuh. "Sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Tapi bibirmu memerah. Kau makin _panas_ saja." Dan dengan itu Jungkook mendapat tamparan bantal tepat di wajah.

"Jangan mulai." Jimin memberi peringatan. Dia mengambil lagi minumannya, meniup-niup pelan cairan manis di sana.

"Nah, bibirmu minta untuk kuhampiri, Jimin. Jangan seperti itu." Kejar Jungkook tak ada bosannya.

Untuk yang satu ini, dia menerima hentakkan keras di kaki kanan. Jungkook hanya bisa berteriak. Beruntung teh miliknya tidak bergolak hingga keluar.

"Sakit, Jimin." Jungkook ganti meletakkan gelasnya, yang kali ini dengan kasar. Menciptakan bunyi beradu antara keramik dengan kaca pelapis meja.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Jungkook. kalau retak siapa yang mengurusnya?" Jimin dengan santai menguasai remote kemudain mencari-cari saluran yang dirasa menarik.

"Kau tidak takut jika kakiku yang retak?" Jungkook sudah menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa. Sedikit memijat-mijat berharap nyeri itu hilang. "Tapi, Jimin…"

"Hm?" yang dipanggil telah kembali pada kenikmatannya. Seakan tak peduli lagi dengan apapun.

Jungkook juga sudah menggenggam lagi mug-nya dengan dua belah telapak, namun hanya untuk merasakan hangat yang menjalar. "Kakimu dingin." Katanya.

Jimin segera menoleh, kemudian mengukir senyum. "Kau peka sekali."

"Memang kapan aku tidak seperti itu?" satu alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak pernah." Fokus Jimin kembali pada televisi. Kali ini dia berhasil mengurangi setengah gelas cairannya. Kemudian membebaskan nafas sambil berlanjut, "Aku suka sekali."

"Apa?" Jungkook juga berhasil menikmati miliknya. Merasakan manis itu menyebar masuk ke kerongkongan.

"Kau dan teh madunya." Selanjutnya Jimin tertawa dan dua sudut bibir Jungkook naik tertarik.

"Kenapa kau makin hari makin menawan saja." Jungkook menyuarakan kata hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Beberapa tegukkan lagi maka itu selesai. "Lalu kau makin apa?" Jimin berlanjut.

"Aku makin mencintaimu." Jungkook sudah tertawa keras begitu Jimin tersedak mendadak.

"Menyebalkan." Pria itu menggerutu masih di antara batuknya.

"Mengapa kaget sekali, hm?" Jungkook meletakkan kembali gelasnya pada meja dan menepuk konstan punggung Jimin.

Jimin sendiri sibuk mengatur deru nafas. Wajahnya sudah memerah sesak dan bercampur yang lain. Suhu dingin seperti ini lumayan sulit untuk menormalkan kembali kerja paru-parunya. Itu menjadi agak berat.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi." Jimin memandang kekasihnya kesal.

"Maaf. Tapi bisa-bisanya kau sangat kaget?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku malu sekali." Mata Jimin melongok ke dalam gelas. Isinya belum tandas habis. Namun tubuhnya sudah diangkat naik.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur?" Jungkook bertanya tak melepaskan nada khawatir.

"Belum. Hanya saja ini terlalu dingin. Aku rindu selimutku." Bahu itu tampak bergidik.

"Masuklah ke kamar kalau begitu. Biar kubereskan ini baru menyusul." Jungkook menyusul bangkit, mengambil alih gelas milik Jimin dan membawa keduanya pergi.

"Terima kasih." Jimin bersorak kecil.

Begitu Jungkook memasuki area dapur, ia mengambil langkah menuju kamar. Menyalakan lampu tidur di nakas, kemudian mengambil posisi nyaman di balik selimut. Suasana kalem di ruangan itu membuatnya bisa mendengar jelas hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela dengan lembut.

Satu lengan Jimin meraih-raih ponsel, dan membuka kunci sekedar melihat pemberitahuan. Tidak ada satupun pesan masuk. Dia kemudian mengembalikannya lagi di tempat awal. Suara pintu terbuka membuat perhatian Jimin segera teralihkan.

"Cepat sekali. Aku tidak yakin kau mencucinya." Jimin merasa sangsi.

"Eyyy… Keluar dan tangkap dengan matamu sendiri." Jungkook merebahkan dirinya keras, membuat tubuh berisi Jimin memantul kecil.

"Malas sekali." Jimin memaparkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah.

"Kau bilang belum ingin tidur, sayang." Jungkook tengkurap dengan wajahnya menempel tepat di sebelah Jimin.

"Memang tidak. Ini dingin, kau tahu?" suara Jimin tidak kentara jelas, karena teredam selimut dan suara air yang turun.

"Padahal pemanas ruangannya sudah cukup hangat." Jungkook melirik angka derajatnya dengan ujung mata. "Kau terlalu lama di luar tadi."

"Siapa yang bilang malas menjemputku?" gerutuan itu juga masih terdengar samar.

"Aku tidak malas. Kebetulan sedang sibuk." Jungkook menarik selimut yang mengganggu pandangannya turun. Dia ingin melihat wajah Jimin dengan jelas.

"Game itu sudah seperti kekasih yang kedua ya?" Jimin mencebik kesal.

"Kau tahu jawabannya benar, Jimin." Berhubung pipi Jimin sudah tepat berada di hadapannya, maka Jungkook dengan mudah mendekatkan bibir.

"Pergi saja sana!" Jimin menendang-nendang kaki jenjang Jungkook.

"Memangnya kau rela?" Jungkook cukup mengangkat kedua kakinya dan serangan itu berhenti.

"Tidak." Jimin menggeleng.

Jemari Jungkook menyentil dahi Jimin lembut, mengundang cengiran khas menerobos keluar bibir kekasihnya. Cukup membuat Jungkook gemas hingga menarik seluruh selimut itu menjauhi tubuh. Jimin menatap tak mengerti. Jika Jungkook ingin membuatnya kesal lagi, maka Jimin akan benar-benar mengusir bocah ini.

"Jangan berpikiran jelek, hm?" Jungkook membalik tubuh -telentang, kemudian dengan sempurna menggelar luas kain tebal tersebut untuk menutupi keduanya. "Ini lebih efektif."

Jimin mendengus jengah. "Kau bisa menekan remote dan menambah suhunya. Itu jauh jauh jauh lebih membuahkan hasil."

Jungkook merubah posisi lagi, dengan tangan sudah tepat memeluk pinggang Jimin tanpa mendapat penolakkan sama sekali. Justru selanjutnya Jimin memiringkan tubuh hanya untuk menyesakkan wajah lebih dalam ke dada Jungkook. Dia bisa mencium wangi maskulin dari sweater yang membalut badan Jungkook.

"Kau menikmatinya, Jimin. Jangan mengeluh." Jungkook makin mengeratkan dekapan, seraya berencana macam-macam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyarankan tadi."

"Menyangkal?" telapak Jungkook bermain mulai bermain lancang di bawah pinggang Jimin.

Merasa tak nyaman, Jimin –masih menikmati harum parfum Jungkook- menjauhkan jari-jari nakal tersebut dari aset pribadi. Jika dibiarkan, maka Jungkook akan sangat kelewatan.

"Jangan mulai kurang ajar. Kita tinggal bersama bukan untuk bebas berbuat lebih." Jimin menelisikkan jemari di antara renggangan jari Jungkook, kemudian menguncinya erat. Menggenggam kuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mudah tergoda." Terdengar gerutuan. Walau brgitu, Jungkook dengan senang hati menggandeng erat tangan Jimin.

"Dan kenapa tuanku ini sulit sekali menahan nafsunya?" Jimin mengeratkan genggaman keduanya.

"Tidak akan lebih, hanya ini." Selepasnya Jungkook menyambar ciuman kilat. Siapa juga yang tidak tergoda bila sudah berdua-duaan seperti ini.

Jimin jelas saja tidak bisa menolak. Dan lagi, kali ini keinginan tubuhnya jelas sekali lebih mendominasi daripada akal sehat. Tentu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang sudah Jungkook berikan juga. Masih betah pula dengan ciuman yang lama bertahan.

Jungkook hanya menarik bibirnya sebentar sekedar memenuhkan kembali udara di paru-paru. Lau segara terus berlanjut dengan ciuman yang makin tidak biasa. Seolah makin lama makin berat. Jimin senndiri juga sudah benar-benar jatuh. Ia hanya mengikuti bagaimana Jungkook bermain.

Sedetiknya, Jimin dengan ringannya membawa tangan untuk memberi cubitan di pinggang Jungkook. Membuat pagutan setengah panas itu jelas terlepas.

"Astaga ini sakit! Kau tidak tahu?"

Jimin tersenyum saja. "Tahu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Jungkook mengusap kulit memerahnya.

"Kau bilang hanya kecup, tidak lebih. Lalu tadi apa?"

"Lebih sedikit tidak masalah, bukan? Berbagi sedikit saja." Jungkook menambahkan gestur tangan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jimin membalik tubuh, membuat punggungnya beradu dengan paras mengagumkan milik Jungkook.

Yang dipunggungi seperti itu jelas tidak terima. Dengan langsung menarik pinggang dari pria penyandang gelar kekasih hati dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ya! Jungkook!"

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Pelit sekali." Lengannya makin dieratkan pada pinggang Jimin.

"Jangan macam-macam, astaga. Bandel."

"Tidak, santai saja. Hanya seperti ini mungkin~" Wajah mempesona Jungkook sudah mampir di perpotongan leher dari sosok yang dikurungnya.

Jimin berdecak sebal. _Mungkin_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hanya pelampiasan stress berlebih. Acara tahunan sekolah, libur US yang serasa justru jadi hari tersibuk, kemudian tiba-tiba saja jadwal UTS sudah hampir di tangan -_- menyentuh bukupun aku belum siap...

Btw, terima kasih yang sudah membuang waktu demi membaca ini.

And for my lovely **Gummy** , uhuhuhuhwww.. sepanjang menulis, kakak terus membayang crazy chat kita beberapa malam ini. Kkk~

Dan ya, selesaikan tulisan yang sudah direncanakan. Kakak menunggu XD


End file.
